


The married life of Ereri

by McMilkThistle



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A little smutty, Arm and finger massages, Bathing/Washing, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Erwin is a single Dad, Gentleness, Levi babysits baby Armin, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Older Eren Yeager, Sooooo fluffy, Sweet, Ultra uber fluff, body massages, ereri, idk even know, intimate touches, mainly fluff, mentioned engagement, powerful emotions, video games - Freeform, wrote this when i was cuddling a stuffed animal my bff made me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McMilkThistle/pseuds/McMilkThistle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi take a bath</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (NOTE: Erwin is a single Dad, who is taking care of his sisters baby a.k.a Armin.)

Eren sank down into the water first, spreading his knees so Levi could sit between them. The water was warm, and smelled like Lavender. Levi took a deep breath, and laid his head on Eren's chest.

Who took the chance to kiss the top of his head, letting his mind go blank.

Eren dragged his wet fingers up the expanse of Levi's pale arms, leaving little wet trails. Levi let him do as he pleased, enjoying the feeling as Eren took a hold of his hand and held it up, massaging his knuckles and fingers, smoothing his thumb over his palm. Oddly enough it felt nice. Releasing the tension that had formed from years of gripping pencils and broom handles. He did the same with Levi's other hand, dipping his hands beneath the water and moistening his skin.

Levi watched him, as he handled his hands with such delicate ministrations. 

"Eren." Levi said, trying to get Eren to stop. 

"Hm?" Eren pressed his cheek against Levi shoulder, no longer watching what he was doing but dropping his massaging to Levi's biceps, where even more tension had been building up.

"...nothing." Levi closed his eyes, and took in the smell of the bath salts. He wrapped his arms around his knees, when Eren switched off to his shoulders, pushing him forward a little to reach his shoulder blades.

Underneath his fingers Eren could feel Levi's breathing, slowing into a comfortable relaxed state. Resting his head on his knees. He dipped his hands again, and ran them through Levi's hair. Rubbing suds into his dark locks. He dipped Levi's head back again. pushing his hair back from his forehead.

Levi's eyes opened.

Eren smiled down at him. Levi reached up and tugged him down to his lips by his hair, gently.

Levi's lips where surprisingly soft. Plump, and wonderful, Eren could spend hours just stealing little kisses from him. Levi felt secure with Eren.

Eren kissed him again. Just little pecks. Leaning forward to brush lips then leaning back. Repeat. 

Levi's lips where tinted a cute pink when Eren pulled away. As where Levi's cheeks. Eren's hands found the other's smooth stomach under the water line, and he rubbed his stomach gently. Clock wise, then counter clock wise. Levi found himself gently spreading his legs, laying his hands on top of Eren's rough hands. directing his fingers to rub against his inner thighs, sliding up and down their surface. Curling under his legs, and back up the the backs of his knees again. Relaxing the straining muscles.  
Eren's breathing slowly quickened, as he felt for himself the flushed damp skin under the water. Levi usually never let him just enjoy the feeling of him like this. His hands where commanded to raise above the water and wrap around Levi's own shoulders, keeping them their, lacing their fingers together.

Levi planted a sweet kiss in Eren's tanned ring finger, where the skin had a lighter tint to it.

"Levi."

Levi didn't look at him, or even open his eyes. He just hummed against Eren's knuckles, "Yes?"

"I love you."

Levi chuckled, "Yeah, If you didn't the whole 'getting engaged thing would get kind of awkward wouldn't it?" 

Eren returned his laughter. "Can I kiss you?"

Levi craned his head, and waited for the lips to meet, his he cracked open an eye when he felt velvety lips on his own ring finger. When he looked down at his own hands, there was a simple gold band around his finger. He blinked heart swelling.

"How did you get this? When I thought you said the gold ones where to expensive?"

"But they where the only ones you kept staring at." Eren smiled. "Plus, it wouldn't be fair if I was the only one that had a ring, right?"

"But, Eren-"

Levi was silenced by Eren's lips pressing against his, then his cheek, then at the sides of his neck, then his shoulder. 

"Do you like it?"

"How did you know I wanted this one?"

"I bribed the store clerk," Eren pecked Levi's cheek. "I walked right up to him and said 'Have you seen a really handsome, black haired hottie come in here today? He's about 5'2" with the cutest blonde baby in the world." 

"Right, I was baby sitting Armin that day..." Levi rolled his eyes.

Whenever Erwin had work he would always pawn his sister's baby off on him or Mikasa, for the day. Levi stared into Eren's eyes.

"I love it." Levi cracked an out of character smile. Eren slowly mimicked him and claimed the black haired male's lips once more.


	2. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off an experience I had a couple days ago :>

Eren's eyes strained behind his glasses, his palms where sweaty from the hours of holding the game controller. Levi was on the couch, sitting quietly with his laptop balanced on his knees. Their shared apartment was small, but cozy. Eren caught himself accidentally staring at Levi's face,when he turned to remark about the plot development, it was illuminated by the light of his computer, flickering in and out of detail. He didn't seem to notice, so Eren shook his head, and went back to playing his video game. 

Levi, as he noticed Eren turn back around, pressed pause on the song he was listening to. He tuned into the sound of buttons being hit repeatedly, Eren talking to himself, and almost cracked a smile.

And when Eren died in the game and woke up in the Vita Chamber, Levi would chuckle to himself about what a cute dope Eren was. Eventually,Eren couldn't take it anymore, and hit pause. Levi was to caught up in watching the brunette play the game, he almost jumped when huge green eyes looked over him. Standing up and pulling his basketball shorts down from where they had hiked up his legs, and cracking his back. Letting out a sigh. He walked over to Levi, and sat on the floor in front of him, resting his chin on the black haired male's knees. Like a begging puppy.

Levi took out one of his ear buds.

"Whatcha lookin' up?" Eren asked.

Levi glanced down at his forgotten web page and quickly switched tabs, closing the one labeled "Large affordable country homes". "Just researching for the future."

Eren nodded slightly, looking to the side where their new kitten, Megatron painted in cool grays, was sleeping on the arm of the couch. 

"Hey Levi." Eren tested.

"Hm?" Levi leaned over, and stroked the cat's ears endearingly.

"You ever think about, well, our future?"

Yes. "Not really." 

Eren turned his hurt gaze to the ground. Levi felt a tightening in his chest. "I mean," his face heated up, "we're gonna get married, and live together in a huge house, and be happy, what's there to think about?" he flicked Eren's forehead. Who smiled, into the curve of Levi's knee. He let out a little chuckle.

"What's it going to be like, I wonder." he muttered, burying his face in the couch between Levi's slightly parted knees.

"What?"

"When I show up at your fathers door to ask for your hand of course." 

Levi was silent. He carded his fingers through Eren's soft hair, brushing his nails carefully over his scalp. "Don't get me wrong, I care about you Eren. But trust me you wont have to do that." the corner of his mouth quirked up, and he pushed gently on Eren's shoulder to make him turn around. When he did, Levi set his laptop aside, and kneaded his thumbs into Eren's deltoids carefully.   
Eren let his neck just hang loose, and rested his hands in his lap, taking breaths in as smooth as smoke. 

"remember I told, somethings just aren't that simple, and plus the only opinion that matters when it comes to that is mine." He leaned down to kiss the nape of Eren's neck, sliding his hands forward, over Eren's pectorals, and back up again.He rubbed firm circles into Eren's shoulder blades.

"I see." Eren let out in a breathy tone, he sounded drowsy. "man, your really good at that Levi."

The brunette twisted his relaxed body around to capture Levi's smooth lips. Tasting his strawberry lip balm, and watermelon gum. He caught one of Levi's wondering hands, and pulled the man gently against his back, to wrap his arms around his chest. Pressing Levi's palm to his steady heart beat. And kissing the other's knuckles. 

"I can't find a way to say this to you any other way. Trust me, I've tried to dumb it down, and dress it up but I cant so," Eren squeezed Levi's hand tightly.Taking a deep breath, "I love you. Just...so much." Eren massaged Levi's knuckles, and then the space under them. He slid his hands up Levi's forearm, and turned all the way around, to pull him into a tight hug, kissing at his forehead, and hair. 

Levi, could feel something swell in his stomach, and chest. Welling up into the corners of his eyes. "You mean so much to me." He squeezed Eren back as hard as he could. Tilting his head down, to reach the others trembling lips. "I love you too."

They stayed like that for a while, until Levi wiped his wet eyes on the back of his hand, leaning back. "Now go play your video game, your nerd." he laughed. Eren's face was a little pink, but he laughed too, throwing up his arms. 

"What's the point! That Big Daddy is just not gonna die, I've tried everything, I even used the Incinerate Plasmid!"

"Eren, if that thing has been frozen, electrocuted, swarmed by bugs, and set on fire, and is still alive, then it damn well deserves life." Levi joked, Eren crawled back over to his spot on the floor, in front of the tv, and picked up his controller, offering it to Levi. 

"Oh, and you think you could do better?" he taunted, dangling the controller in front of Levi. The older male sighed, getting up and sitting by his boyfriend, pressing his leg up against the others, on purpose.

"I bet I could." he directed his smug look up at Eren, who at this sitting position was taller than Levi. Eren chuckled, and leaned down, planting one right on Levi's unsuspecting lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First confession.
> 
> I hope you guys liked, it THANK YOU FOR EVERY ONE WHO LIKED, OR COMMENTED! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST <3 <3 <3 leave a comment with what you want to see next!

**Author's Note:**

> So any good? Should I add more?
> 
> Leave a comment for any prompts! :)


End file.
